1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a display system such as a liquid crystal display (LCD) monitor, and more particularly, to an apparatus for and a method of processing a display signal, wherein a data enable (DE) signal is produced from an analog image signal.
2. Description of the Related Art
LCD devices, developed as a substitute for cathode ray tubes (CRT) counterparts, have advantageous features such as a compact and lightweight design and low power consumption. As a result, LCD devices have been widely used as bulk-data display devices as well as in laptop computers and desktop computers.
Typically, graphic cards are installed in computers. The graphic cards output analog signals or digital signals. LCD devices use as their signal sources the analog signals and the digital signals output from the graphic cards. Here, each of the analog signals consists of a horizontal (H) synchronization signal, a vertical (V) synchronization signal, and R, G, and B analog signals. Also, each of the digital signals consists of a data enable (DE) signal, the H synchronization signal, the V synchronization signal, and R, G, and B data. The analog signals are converted into the digital signals by an analog-to-digital converter (ADC). The ADC is manually adjusted by users or automatically adjusted, thus outputting the digital signals as optimal values to a display device. In other words, the LCD devices obtain accurate sampling frequencies and sampling phases of input signals using display driving S/W programs (a rough adjustment and a fine adjustment) and set a start point of sampling (a position adjustment). Such an auto adjustment is performed by a user's manipulation of an on screen display (OSD) or by the use of hot keys.
However, the auto adjustment is complex and difficult to implement. Also, many code sizes have to be used to implement the auto adjustment.